


Ceylon

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light-Hearted, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin loves this hour of the morning the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceylon

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: Don't Go Slow - Benjamin Francis Leftwich.

Levi kisses the corner of Erwin's mouth when he wakes up, drawing Erwin up out of the depths of his dreams. Levi's lips are chapped, cracked, skin feathering at the corners because he bites at his lips during the night, and Erwin's lips feel warm and plush against his own. 

"Morning," Erwin murmurs as he opens his eyes to look at Levi hovering above him. "You're up early." Levi isn't up any earlier than he usually would be, and when he turns his neck on the pillow to look at the brass alarm clock on the nightstand; it is only 6:15 AM. "People usually sleep in on the weekends, you know." 

"I had a dream about you," Levi says, grinning as he lays back down, his face half hidden in the down of the pillow. "It was so horrifying that I had to wake up."

"Is that right?" Erwin rolled over, propping his head on his hand to look at Levi. "What could possibly have been so bad about it?" 

"I had this dream where you would visit me after missions, and you'd be all covered with Titan blood, and your clothes had grass and mud all over them. And you tracked all that filth into the library, which I'd just cleaned, mind you, and no one said a damn thing to you about it because you're the commander and just let you get away with this shit all the time." 

Erwin laughs at Levi's admission. He loves this time of morning the most, when the air is still rosy and fresh with the scent of promise, the sun coloring the horizon gold and pink that he can see through the patch of window he's been afforded as a senior officer. Only the night guards are still awake, starting to douse the flames on their lanterns, each burst of orange and gold slowly winking out into nothing and letting the colors of the sunrise spill over. 

"Well, now that you're awake, why don't you tell me your plans for the day?" Levi, though he'd never admit it, loves the way Erwin looks at him in the early hours of the morning. His eyes are still lidded heavy with sleep and slumber, his hair sheaves of pale sunlight falling messy across his forehead, his skin the soft golden color of freshly baked bread. 

"It's inspection day," Levi murmurs absentmindedly, looking up at the ceiling and watching the sun pour into the room. "Lots of paperwork and belt checks. You know how it is." 

"It certainly sounds boring enough," Erwin agrees. 

"And there's laundry to do today, too," Levi says, his thoughts scented with laundry detergent, watching the world turn rainbow through the film of soap bubbles drifting in the breeze. "We've got to change these sheets. I'm not Mike, but I can smell you on them." 

"Oh, that's not a good thing?" Erwin teases gently before rolling over and pinning Levi between his arms. Levi looks up at him, the slightest start of a smile trailing around the corners of his mouth. 

Erwin loves this hour of the morning the most, because Levi is soft and open and vulnerable when he is just waking up. He curls himself up throughout the day, coiling into himself on contact, like the leaves of Mimosa pudica, a plant that Erwin's only ever read about in books that talk about the outside. 

One day, he hopes to take Levi there, beyond the walls, beyond the place where stone meets sky. 

"Erwin, what are you doing?" Levi hisses as Erwin reaches down to free Levi's cock, still soft with sleep and dreams, from his drawstring pajama pants. 

"You said we needed to do laundry today, anyway," Erwin whispers, nipping at Levi's earlobe. Despite his best efforts, a shiver runs down his spine, and Erwin chases the heat of it with a hand he's somehow managed to wriggle beneath Levi to tug the bottom of the pajama pants down. "I'm just making sure it'll be worth our time." 

Levi pushes at his shoulder ineffectually, but his cock is already starting to stiffen in Erwin's hand, his body truthful when his words aren't. Erwin has spent weeks, months, years studying Levi like the most well-read book, and he knows the chapters and the road maps of Levi's body from memory. 

"That's not a good reason," Levi murmurs, but there is a moan in his voice as Erwin rubs his thumb soothingly over the tip, coaxing beads of clear sticky liquid over the pad of his finger. 

"Isn't it?" Erwin's voice holds a laugh between the syllables. Levi lifts his legs, one at a time, obligingly, allowing Erwin to strip him of his pajamas. 

Erwin presses a kiss to the curve of Levi's jaw, trailing his mouth down Levi's jugular, his lips racing the pulse. 

Erwin loves this time of morning the most, when he can clearly see the soft sucking bruises he leaves in the cream of Levi's skin. Levi always frowns at them when he examines himself in the mirror, and arranges his cravat accordingly. 

He sucks a dusky nipple into his mouth, teasing it to hardness. Levi arches his back with a soft sigh, rolling his hips gently, languidly, pressing himself into the curve of Erwin's palm and leaving sticky clear trails across the backs of his fingers. He turns his attention to the other nipple, rolling it lightly between his teeth and lapping at the budded skin, soothing, with the searing heat of his tongue. Levi shudders, the beginnings of a whine collecting in the pit of his throat. 

He sucks small strawberries into Levi's skin, nipping at his hipbones, at the creamy expanse of Levi's inner thighs. Levi's cock is rosy by now, jutting from the spread of his legs and curving towards his stomach, weeping sticky across Erwin's lips when he presses a kiss at the aching head. Levi gasps. 

Erwin grins and opens his mouth, plush lips and velvet smooth tongue curling wickedly around the head and sucking, lapping, the tip of his tongue pressing into the slit to gather up the bittersweet liquid. Levi bites at his lip, skin flaky and feathery, a strangled noise getting caught in his throat as Erwin lowers himself, lower, deeper, warmer, until his nose grazes the trimmed hair at the base. 

He looks up at Levi, lips stretched around his aching flesh, and Levi wants to bury hands in golden hair tinged the color of Ceylon with the sunlight, fingers pressing against the Commander's scalp and forcing him down. He wants to be eaten, consumed, devoured, and tangles his fingers in the sheets, tugging at the cotton and linen desperately in an attempt to ground himself in the present. 

Erwin hums softly, and Levi chokes on a sob, the vibrations tingling up his flesh and sending sparks shivering up his spine. 

Erwin sucks, rough and delicious, and Levi's fingers turn white knuckled, the sheets in danger of ripping at the seams. 

Erwin loves this hour of the morning the most, because the light slants in at an angle delightful for lighting up Levi's expression. Every whimper, every gasp, every bite of his swollen lip is discovered and cherished. He never tires of it, of Levi, of this. 

Levi muffles a moan into the crook of his arm as Erwin works a finger into him, crooking it delicately, prodding around velvet warm walls, pressing firmly against a tiny raised bump he finds. Erwin's throat contracts, massaging and soothing and wicked all in one, and Levi can feel Erwin's free hand pressing down into his hip, leaving bruises that the leather straps of the military gear will cut into. He will curse him robustly afterwards, but he'll secretly relish the ache and soreness Erwin leaves behind as proof he's marked Levi as his own, long slanting bruises that can only match the size and length of Erwin's fingers. 

Two fingers now, massaging at the bundle of nerves buried inside Levi, leaving him aching like a wound. His thighs have started to twitch in their customary position hooked over Erwin's shoulders, and there is a curl of heat licking itself into an inferno in the pit of his belly. 

"Erwin," he murmurs, half a sob, half a whine, and Erwin looks up, pupils dilated and hair messy across his forehead. "Please." 

Levi's hips stutter up, and he fists his hands in Erwin's hair, pressing him down, sobbing curses and praises and Erwin's name all in the same breath as he spills himself down Erwin's throat, filling him with light. 

Erwin loves this hour of the morning the most, because Levi cannot hide the way he looks when he comes, desperate and flushed, sheer dependency and aching for his touch, his kiss, his benedictions. Erwin loves this hour of the morning the most because Levi has not yet put on his armor for the day, and he is soft, melting, golden Ceylon. 


End file.
